


Columbia

by hips_of_steel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Historical Hetalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hips_of_steel/pseuds/hips_of_steel
Summary: 1846The United Kingdom cedes claims to the Columbia Territory below the 49th parallel to the United States of America.And so, the territory the United States calls Oregon is officially brought into the United States.





	Columbia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TsunaKV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsunaKV/gifts).



> Massachusetts: Seth  
> Oregon: Beverly  
> Connecticut: Harriett  
> Rhode Island: Liam  
> New York: Jan Kees
> 
> Seth, Harriet, and Liam all belong to TsunaKV, and Beverly and Jan Kees belong to me.

_1846_

Seth isn’t quite sure what to think when he sees Arthur standing in the entry of the house, a little girl holding his hand, staring up at Alfred while their former oppressor chats with the United States of America like nothing has happened.

“I shouldn’t have expected a greeting, and yet I still find myself disappointed.” He hears Arthur say as he walks down the stairs, and he can see the strained look on Alfred’s face, even as he makes a silent gagging one of his own.

“You know the way to the house, and I didn’t want her to be overwhelmed. Besides, we need to talk.”

“We could have easily talked in a pub.”

Seth rolls his eyes, and he hears Connecticut and Rhode Island sneaking down behind him. But as he curves a certain point on the stairs, he sees the girl more clearly.

Two braids hang down, one over each shoulder, in dark brown hair. She’s leaning close to Arthur, her dark brown eyes darting around. One small hand holds a rag doll close to her, and she’s dressed in English clothing, despite the fact that the ribbons in her hair are running through polished shells, a rather native style,

Her eyes suddenly land on him, and she pulls back, half hiding behind Arthur. He notices that, and turns to glance at the girl.

“Are you alright, Columbia? There’s no reason to be scared.”

She points, and both Arthur and Alfred turn. Seth straightens, and glares at Arthur.

“Hello, _England._ ” He offers as a greeting, and Harriet and Liam, sitting on the steps, snicker as he walks down the stairs, stiff backed and angry. “It’s been a long time.”

“Indeed.” Arthur answers, and carefully brings the girl out to the front. “Columbia, this is Massachusetts, my… former colony.”

Alfred rolls his eyes, and Seth is surprised England didn’t try to call him son. But that’s probably because the last time he tried, Seth gave him a black eye. But Seth turns to look at the little girl, who still seems to shy away from him.

“Columbia?” Seth asks, and Alfred snorts.

“Oregon. Our new territory.”

“Why you insist on that foul name, I won’t understand.” Arthur says, rolling his eyes. “Columbia suits her just well enough.”

Alfred groans, and Arthur kneels down to look at the little girl. “Alright, Beverly, I have to talk to Alfred alone. You’re safe here with this one, much as I regret to say that.”

Beverly glances between him and Seth, and Seth wishes Charlotte was here. He’s always been good with children when they were _slightly older_ than this (after all, Fatima was turning out well enough), but Charlotte was far better with the young ones.

But Maine was in _Maine_ , so he guessed he’d just have to do as well as he could. He offered out his hand, and Arthur disconnected her hands from him, giving her a soft encouraging push.

She glances at him, and then carefully takes a few steps towards him, and Alfred speaks to Arthur. “The papers are in my office. We can speak there.”

And with that, Arthur and Alfred head for the study. The second they’re out of sight, Harriet and Liam pop up and quickly dash down the stairs.

The newest territory of the United States jerks back, and Seth groans.

“Slow down, for the love of god.” He says, and then kneels back down next to the little girl. “My younger siblings. Harriet and Liam.” He points to each of them, and finally, the little girl nods quietly.

“I’m Beverly.” She manages.

“Beverly, hmm? A good name.” Seth pats her shoulder, and she glances at him. “Do you know why you’re here, Beverly?”

“Arthur says I live here now.” She murmurs, looking between the three of them. “We came on a big boat.” She then adds.

“Hmmm, a big boat you say.” Seth smiles, and she nods. Harriet and Liam come closer, and Harriet kneels down as well, offering her hand.

She slowly stretches out and shakes it, and then Liam’s able to do the same. Seth feels a soft smile settling into his features as he watches this little girl start to seem more emboldened, showing Harriet her doll and starting to look less nervous.

Seth straightens up to offer to get her a glass of water when a new voice speaks.

“Oi, Mass, why the fuck did I see Arthur going into Alfred’s study?”

Seth whirls, and there stands Jan Kees, looking bored, with a book in one hand from the library and an unlit cigar in the other.

Before he can reprimand him for his language in front of a child, or explain the situation, the colored blur of tiny skirts that’s Beverly zooms past him, shouting on the way.

“Jan!”

Jan doesn’t seem to quite process a small personification attaching themselves to his leg at first, and the girl looks up at him with a giggle, but Seth _doesn’t_ understand what causes a look of recognition to spread across Jan’s face.

At least, not until he speaks.

“Well, hello Astoria!” He quickly sets down the book and cigar, and scoops her up into his arms. The girl giggles, and Jan grins, having momentarily lost all focus on the other occupants of the room. “You remembered me! I’m shocked.”

She wraps arms around his neck, and Jan turns to them. “What’s this little one doing here? God, she’s hardly grown at all since I last saw her.”

“Wait, you know her?” Liam asks, incredulous, and Jan nods.

“Yes, Astoria. The little fur trading colony on the Pacific.” Jan turns, and Beverly shows him her doll. “Oh, that’s a lovely doll.”

She beams and nods, and quickly flops her head against his shoulder, and Jan carts her around like it’s no problem. He picks up his book and cigar with his free hand, and then looks at the three other New England states in front of him. “What?”

Seth’s well aware of the glares he’s casting at the damn knickerbocker, and finds them echoed (although with more confusion) in the gazes of his younger siblings.

“Jan, you haven’t been to the Pacific coast since the British took Astoria in 1813.”

Jan nodded. “Yes. And she was there then.”

Harriet glanced at the girl. “But she can’t thirty three years old already, can she?”

“Older. She was at least two years old physically in 1811. I caught her and a boy in my campsite, digging around for buttons.” Jan glances at her. “You’re a slow grower, huh? We’ll have to see if we can change that!”

She giggles as he tickles her, arms still around his neck. Seth admits that it’s annoying. Jan insists he’s _terrible_ with children, yet he does shit like this and about gets away with murder with the little ones. Seth comes closer, and the girl looks at him quietly.

“This is Seth. He’s _alright_.” Jan says, and she nods, but then does something that surprises both of them.

She lets go of Jan and leans out, arms outstretched towards him. Jan raises an eyebrow, but glances at Seth, waiting for him to react.

Seth opens up his arms, and Jan sets her in them. She stares at him for a few seconds, and then relaxes in his arms, the same way she was relaxing in Jan’s moments earlier.

Jan snorts. “Damn friendly little bugger. She’s always been that way.”

“Really?” Liam asks with a raised eyebrow, but Harriet kicks him in the shin. “ _Ow…_ ”

“Watch your language.” Seth snaps back at Jan. “She’s a child.”

Jan rolls his eyes, and Seth glances at the little girl again. She reaches up and pats his cheek, and then closes her eyes, clinging tightly to her doll.

Hardly three minutes later, she’s fast asleep, and Seth passes her over to Harriet. Jan’s smoking his cigar while reading, and Liam is watching the new territory with curiosity.

The door to the study reopens, and Arthur comes down the hall alone. He glances at Beverly, fast asleep, and then looks around.

His eyes settle on Jan, who glances up at him unamused. Seth finds it funny that although he was the first to really start rebelling, Jan’s work as a spy in the revolution has still lead to serious anger, despite the business between the two.

“So you finally brought us young Astoria?” Jan asks, and Arthur snorts.

“I brought you Columbia Territory. But since she’s the same brat you told to run away from me in 1813, I suppose you can take guardianship of this for her.” England pulls out a package, holding it out to Jan. “It’s some of the girl’s personal items, plus a few gifts.”

Jan stands and takes it, and then Arthur nods curtly.

“I have a ship to catch tomorrow morning. I’ll take my leave now. She’s a dear girl, but a troublemaker. Keep an eye on her.”

And with that, he departs. Jan thuds back into the chair, and opens the package.

At first, they find a few things. Jewelry, shells, a shawl covered in buttons. Jan snorts at one of them.

“I thought so…” He mutters. “Don’t even have that coat anymore.”

But then there’s something at the bottom of the package, wrapped in paper, and a note attached. Jan opens the note, and then laughs.

“Oh, Seth, you’re going to love this.”

Seth watches Jan open the smaller package, and two, _two_ , compressed bricks of tea are laying in Jan’s lap. The same sort of tea Seth threw into the _harbor_ during the tea party.

“What the _fuck_?” Seth says, perhaps a bit loudly, as Jan retorts with what he heard earlier.

“Watch your language, there’s a child here.”

Seth would like to smack him, but he resists. Jan opens the note and reads it aloud.

“Dearest Alfred and States, I leave with young Columbia Territory two bricks of tea. While I know your detestment of the beverage, you should not throw it out. Young Beverly has become very partial to it, with a large spoonful of honey, a small one of sugar, and a splash of milk. She’ll become quite upset after a few days without it. If you throw it away, you’ll find yourselves quite sorry. I advise saving it to bribe her with where possible. Soon enough, she’ll be quite the hellion if you can’t keep her under control. Sincerely, Arthur Kirkland, the personification of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland.”

Seth glances at the little girl, and Jan smirks. “I’ll go put this in the cupboard with the coffee.”

“You’ll do no such damn thing.” Seth growls, grabbing them, and he’s about to take the damn bricks to go beat Arthur in the head with them, but realizes something.

That’s an expensive present, something England rarely gives unless he feels it necessary.

_Damn him, she actually likes it, doesn’t she?_

He instead just _drops_ the bricks back into Jan’s lap, and he makes a gritted sound of pain.

“Just keep it away from the coffee. Preferably where I don’t have to see it, lest I beat _you_ over the head with it.”

Jan snorts, and after a few moments, manages to stand up, heading to the kitchen.

About an hour later, Alfred emerges, final documents drawn up and in hand. “The transfer of Oregon Territory will be complete as soon as I file these, so I’m headed to the White House now.”

Harriet nods, and Liam speaks. “Does she have a full name yet?”

Alfred nods, and they all listen up as he speaks. “Yes. Her full name is Beverly Columbia Joseph-Astor, personification of the Oregon Territory.”

With that said, Alfred reaches over and pats the sleeping girl on her back. “Welcome to the United States, little Beverly.”

She doesn’t even twitch.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to find out more about these OCs, check out zapphi.tumblr.com and hipsofsteel.tumblr.com


End file.
